castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Carinodren/SotN guides
First of all, please help me make a page for Boss guides( I don't know how to). And hope you find this useful!!!! ^_^ Gaibon & Slogra Recommended level: To put you in the safe place, Level 5 or higher You'll need(equip): Weapon1: Short Sword Weapon2: Leather Shield Head: N/A Armor: Hide Cuirass Cloak: Cloth Cape Accessories1: N/A Accessories2: N/A Subweapon: axe, or dagger Recommended spells(the first spell will be the most useful, and the last should be seldom): Summon spirit- 5 MP, forward, back, up, down, attack(either square or O). The easiest spell to remember, and only consumes a little amount of MP, which makes it the most useful spell. Tetra spirit- 20MP, hold up(for about two seconds), up-forward, forward, forward-down, down, attack. If you are not contented with summon spirit, use this. 4 spirits are released. Soul steal- 50MP, back, forward, forward- down, down, down- back, back, forward, attack. use this if you're out of healing Items. damages all enemies around in screen, and gives you a +8 HP for each damage you do. Hellfire- 15 MP, up, down, down-forward, forward, attack. Use this if you want to avoid them and at the same time, attack them. As you've seen in the prologue scene, Dracula uses this in his 1st form. don't hold up for 3 fireballs will appear, or hold up for 2 dark balls will appear. They do same damage, but the 3 fireballs will not penetrate but deals 3x damage, due to the number of fireballs. The 2 dark balls will do only 2x damage, but they will penetrate through enemies. !!!NOTE!!! Save first BEFORE you go to the fight. And if you don't have Pot Roast or Turkey, go back to the 1st stage and try to break the wall before the area when death gets your items. And the area with bats above, and mermen below. there should be a rock, break it, and get the Pot Roast. OK, the technique here is, kill the slogra first. He's that guy wielding a spear and looks like a bird of some sort. his attacks are easy to evade. if Gaibon grabs slogra, move out of the way and attack him repeatedly. If you have the axe, you can damage them both, if dagger, wait for him to go back in the ground and throw daggers at him. If his spear was broken, he's about to die. Do this and he'll die. And Gaibon is the guy flying around, shooting fireballs. For Gaibon, his attacks are a bit harder to evade than slogra's. He flies around, and shoots fireballs at you. If you have the axe subweapon, you can attack him from above. If you had the dagger, just use the summon spirit or tetra. You can also use soul steal, but its harder to do. when he goes down on the ground, be careful. He will shoot fireballs horizontally. Just go beside him, crouch, and attack him while crouching. If he's about to die, he'll turn red, and will have a new move. He shoots his fireballs faster, and a much bigger fireball that does more damage. But you're still OK to crouch down and attack him. Do this and he will die easily. Doppelganger10 Recommended level: 10 or higher Recommended equipment: Weapon1: Short sword, basilard, Red Rust?(yes) Weapon2: Always a shield(Leathe shield) Head: Sunglasses or nothing at all Armor: Hide Cuirass Cloak: Cloth Cape Accessories1: N/A Accessories2: N/A Recommended subweapon: Stopwatch, Dagger Recommended spells: Same as Gaibon and Slogra's Doppleganger10 is alucard's copy. ~The thrilling way~ Using your short sword: You should attack him, but watch for his dagger throws. You can block them by using your shield. Just keep on attacking him, but watch out. He'll turn to bat mode already, and will do a wing smash at you. Just keep on attacking and he'll die. ~The easy way~ Using you Red Rust: Sometimes, it will fail, but is also useful. Because it will curse him, and he cannot use his weapons, which is a good advantage. But he can still use subweapons at you and still can turn to bat. Anyways, don't stop attacking him and he should die. Using your Basilard and stopwatch: Doppelgangers are bosses that can be stopped via stopwatch. When he starts the fight, use your stopwatch and attack him with you basilard and he'd die in seconds. !!!NOTE!!! More guides coming soon... Category:Blog posts